Чары
Чары ( ) — заклинания, которые добавляют определённые свойства объекту заклинания. В отличие от трансфигурационных заклинаний, чары не изменяют предмет полностью, а лишь добавляют объекту какое-то свойство, фокусируясь на изменении того, что объект делает, а не того, чем он является. Например, чары изменения цвета меняют цвет чего-то на другой; левитационные чары заставляют объект левитировать; веселящие чары поднимают кому-либо настроение. Объект, на который наложены чары длительного действия, называется заколдованным, хотя чары обычно действуют дольше других заклинаний. Природа чар Чары, вероятно, являются самыми мощными заклинаниями и могут изменить многое. Заклинание Доверия, например, могут полностью спрятать место таким образом, что никто не сможет найти его, если только Хранитель Тайны не сообщит о нём. Заклятие забвения может быть столь сильным, что полностью сотрёт воспоминания человека или даже навсегда повредит его или её разум (к примеру, чары немоты на фвупера накладывают ежемесячно, а чары хамелеона на гиппогрифа и крылатых лошадей — ежедневно). Такие заклинания, как проклятья, порчи и сглазы относятся к Тёмным искусствам.Определения заклинаний на сайте Джоан Роулинг Успешное создание чар достигается путём концентрации, определённых движений палочки и правильного произношения вербальной формулы. Если чары наложены плохо, заклинатель подвергается риску появления неприятных побочных эффектов. Список чар thumb|220x220px|Альбус Дамблдор использует [[Сонорус во время второго испытания Турнира Трёх Волшебников]] * Усиливающие чары Усиливающие чары ''(Сонорус)'' - чары, позволяющие усилить определённый звук, будь то человеческий голос или звучание оборудования. * Чары против Алохоморы Чары против Алохоморы (вербальная формула неизвестна) - заклинание против открывания, действующее как противовес открывающим чарам. * Антиаппарационные чары Антиаппарационные чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - заклинание, не позволяющее никому аппарировать в определённое место. Такие чары наложены на Хогвартс давным-давно, снять их ненадолго может только директор. *Чары против списывания Чары против списывания (вербальная формула неизвестна) - чары, предотвращающие списывание на тесте или экзамене. *Чары против краж Чары против краж ''(вербальная формула неизвестна), известные также как 'предотвратитель краж', это чары, не позволяющие призвать предмет кому-либо, кроме его владельца. В целях безопасности, в настоящее время большинство магических предметов продаются с уже наложенными чарами против краж. *Анти-отпирающие чары Эти 'заклинания используются как противодействие эффектам Алохоморы ''и, вероятно, других открывающих чар, таких как ''Аннихиларе, Дунамис, Эманципаре, Либераре ''и ещё одного неизвестного заклинания. * Чары Аква Эрукто 'Чары Аква Эрукто ''(Аква Эрукто)'' - чары, позволяющие создать струю воды из кончика палочки. Интенсивность потока может быть любой, от тоненького фонтанчика до огромной, мощной и разрушительной струи. *Заклинание площадного действия Заклинание площадного действия ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- чары, используемые для создания направленной во все стороны ударной волны, оглушающей всех противников в небольшом радиусе. thumb|220x220px|[[Гермиона Грейнджер использует ''Арресто Моментум'' в Гринготтсе]] * Арресто Моментум Арресто Моментум '- вербальная формула чар, которые могут быть использованы ведьмой или волшебником для замедления движения какого-либо объекта. Эти чары изучают на втором курсе Хогвартса. thumb|220x220px|[[Гарри Поттер использует [[Асцендио|Асцендио'']] в Чёрном озере во время Турнира Трёх Волшебников ]] * Асцендио ''Асцендио'' - чары, используемые, чтобы поднять заклинателя повыше в воздух или вытолкнуть его на сушу, если он находится под водой. * Атмосферные чары '''Атмосферные чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - тип чар, изменяющих погоду. Эти чары могут действовать внутри помещения. Отменяет их Метео Реканто. * Отбрасывающие чары Отбрасывающие чары ''(Депульсо)''- контрчары к призывающим чарам. В то время как Акцио призывает предмет к заклинателю, Депульсо отбрасывает объект от него. Оно отбрасывает всё, на что укажет палочка заклинателя, в том числе живых существ. * Бобиллиус Бобиллиус - чары, создающие яркую, желтовато-белую молнию, бьющую с кончика палочки заклинателя. Потенциально может кому-то навредить. * Заклинание красоты Заклинание красоты - чары, вероятно, используемые для улучшения внешнего вида заклинателя. * Зачарованный сон Зачарованный сон ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - сложное заклинание, погружающее заклинаемого человека в глубокий сон; человек в таком состоянии практически полностью неподвижен и не дышит, пока длится воздействие. * Заколдованные снежки Заколдованные снежки ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - чары, заколдовывающие снежки так, чтобы они наводятся на определённую цель и беспрестанно досаждают ей, бросаясь на неё. thumb|220px|[[Гермиона Грейнджер вызывает жёлтых птиц]] * Призывающие птиц чары Призывающие птиц чары ''(Авис)'' - заклинание, призывающее стаю птиц. Чары являются продвинутой формой трансфигурации, изучаются на уровне ЖАБА в Хогвартсе. Птицы вылетают из кончика волшебной палочки заклинателя, сопровождаемые громким звуком, похожим на пистолетный выстрел, и дымом. * Заклинание для письма на школьной доске Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' используется для появления слов на школьной доске. * Блокирующий барьер Блокирующий барьер ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - это заклинание, которое может быть использовано для блокирования магических барьеров и порталов, используемых ведьмами и волшебниками, чтобы ограничить доступ к магической территории. * Синие искры Синими искрами 'можно выстрелить высоко в воздух по желанию. При вызове большого количества искр рядом, становится тяжело видеть и дышать. * Голубое пламя 'Голубое Пламя, также известное как Холодный Огонь,'' (вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - магический огонь, созданный чарами с неизвестной формулой, выстреливающий из волшебной палочки заклинателя и перекидывающийся на соседний объект, схоже с Инсендио. thumb|220x220px|[[Гермиона Грейнджер использует Бомбарда, ''чтобы освободить Сириуса Блэка]] *Бомбарда 'Бомбарда '''- вербальная формула чар, создающих небольшой взрыв; одним из вариантов использования этого взрыва является отпирание запертой двери или подрыв створок окна. Формула Бомбарда Максима ''является более сильной, мощной вариацией этого заклинания. thumb|220x220px|[[Долорес Амбридж использует ''Бомбарда Максима, чтобы найти Армию Дамблдора]] *Бомбарда Максима Бомбарда Максима - формула чар, используемых для создания большого, яростного взрыва, который может разрушить целую стену. Это более сильная вариация обычной Бомбарды. *Чары кровных уз Чары кровных уз ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- чрезвычайно могущественные и древние чары, создаваемые, когда человек жертвует собой ради члена семьи вследствие глубокой и чистой любви. Жертва создаёт длительную защиту, которая остаётся в крови спасённого. Тем не менее, защита не будет активирована, пока чары фактически не созданы, и не закреплена, не действует, пока другой член семьи не примет спасённого как родного. *Тормозящие чары Тормозящие чары '- заклинание, используемое на мётлах, чтобы помочь им быстрее остановиться. На Молнии лежат "нерушимые тормозящие чары". *Чары головного пузыря 'Чары головного пузыря ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- самый эффективный способ дышать под водой или в любой среде, где необходим свежий воздух; позволяют получить доступ к кислороду. *Оповещающие чары Оповещающие чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' запускают "оповещение", едва любой недопущенный в какое-то место человек пересекает периметр определённого чарами пространства. Оповещение представляет собой высокий крик. *Каве инимикум Каве инимикум - вербальная формула защитного заклинания, предположительно, удерживающего врагов подальше. *Чары для исправления неправильного реверса Чары для исправления неправильного реверса (вербальная формула неизвестна) - чары, используемые при уходе за метлой, предположительно, улучшающие способность метлы к маневрированию. *Чары для оскорбления Северуса Снейпа Эти чары 'были среди заклинаний, наложенных четырьмя Мародёрами на их Карту Мародёров вместе с идентифицирующими чарами. *Веселящие чары 'Веселящие чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - заклинание, делающее человека счастливым. Когда заклинание слишком сильное, оно может спровоцировать приступы истерического смеха жертвы. *Систем Аперио Систем Аперио ''- вербальная формула чар, используемых, чтобы открыть ящик, коробку или сундук. Чары сопровождаются белой вспышкой. Будучи более специализированным, нежели другие открывающие чары, они работают только на коробках, чемоданах, сундуках и багажниках. Потенциал заклинания увеличивается при использовании против защищённого объекта правильного вида. *Чистящие чары '''Чистящие чары (вербальная формула неизвестна) - чары, используемые для очищения объекта. В ВОМБАТ тесте упоминается это заклинание в вопросе о том, какое нарушение Международного Статута Волшебной Секретности должно получить самое лёгкое наказание. thumb|220x220px|[[Колорум|Чары изменения цвета применены на Прощальном пиру в 1991]] * Чары изменения цвета Чары изменения цвета ''(Коловария) ''- чары, меняющие цвет предмета или животного; волшебники могут использовать его для смены цвета стен и флагов, например. Могут быть немного сложны для первокурсников. *Скрывающие чары Скрывающие чары '- заклинания, используемы для сокрытия секретных посланий на пергаменте магическим способом (как альтернатива невидимым чернилам). Маскирующие чары - достаточно просты, чтобы быть отменёнными простыми выявляющими чарами. *Маскирующие чары 'Маскирующие чары (вербальная формула неизвестна) - заклинания, используемые для сокрытия вещей от взглядов и замаскировать присущие магическим вещам свойства. thumb|220x220px|[[Гермиона Грейнджер использует Конфундус, ''чтобы помочь Рону Уизли]] *Чары Конфундус ''(Конфундо) Чары Конфундус ''(Конфундо)'' - чары, вызывающие замешательство у человека или путающие заколдованный объект. Очевидно, существует несколько степеней замешательства, вызванного этим заклинанием, от простого обмана человека или вещи касательно какого-то происшествия до точки, когда человек может подвергнуть себя опасности. *Чары сдерживания Чары сдерживания ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - предположительно, заклинание, используемое для содержания чего-то в цели. Может быть связано с чарами Неразбиваемости. *Контрчары от икоты Это заклинание является контрчарами к магически вызванной икоте. Может быть связано с Веселящими чарами.This spell was a counter-charm for the magical inducement of hiccoughs. It might be related to the Cheering Charm. *Чары, связанные с урожаем Чары, связанные с урожаем - серия заклинание, призванная изменить какие-либо характеристики урожая (вероятнее всего, темпы роста, формы, силы и прочее). *Амортизирующие чары Амортизирующие чары ''(Моллиаре)'' создают невидимый амортизатор на поверхности объекта. Используется, в основном, при производстве мётел, чтобы сделать мётлы более комфортными. *Заклинание танцующих ног Заклинание танцующих ног (Таранталлегра) -'' сглаз, используемый, чтобы заставить другого человека неконтролируемо танцевать. Заклинание требует хорошего, ничем не загороженного вида на заклинаемого для успешного создания. *Защитные чары 'Защитные чары '- чары, создаваемые, чтобы защитить заклинателя от атак. *Депримо 'Депримо '''- чары, убирающее препятствие на пути. Достаточно сильны, чтобы разрушить пол целой комнаты за пару секунд. *Десцендо ''Десцендо ''- чары, вероятно, заставляющие любой объект двигаться вниз, или же опускающие объект ниже, чем он есть. *Диминуендо thumb|220x220px|[[Гарри Поттер обезоруживает Люциуса Малфоя во время Сражения в Министерстве магии]] ''Диминуендо ''- формула чар, уменьшающих объект. *Обезоруживающие чары Обезоруживающие чары, также известные как заклинание Экспеллиармус 'или 'Обезоруживающее заклинание (Экспеллиармус) - защитные чары, заставляющие жертву выпустить то, что она держит в данный момент. Очень часто можно увидеть это заклинание в дуэлях, им заставляют выпустить палочку. *Дезиллюминационные чары Дезиллюминационные чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - заклинание, используемое для маскировки цели. Чары делают то, что было заколдованно, одного цвета и текстуры с окружающим пространством и вещами. *Диссендиум ''Диссендиум ''- формула чар, открывающих скрытые проходы. *Чары осушения Чары осушения ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- чары, используемые для высушивания луж и прудов; они недостаточно сильны, чтобы подействовать на озеро. thumb|220x220px|[[Гарри Поттер использует ''Энгоргио'', чтобы протестировать палочку, которую Рон Уизли забрал у егерей ]] *Увеличивающие чары Раздувающие чары (Энгоргио) - чары, заставляющие объект сильно увеличиться. При попытке заклинателя увеличить объект слишком сильно, в определённый момент цель взорвётся. Хотя заклинание безопасно для животных, не рекомендуется использовать его, пока контрчары хорошо не отработаны. *Увеличивающие чары Увеличивающие чары - чары, увеличивающие объект. Эффект схож с эффектом раздувающих чар. *Очаровывающие чары Очаровывающие чары '''- чары, используемые для очаровывания людей; фиолетового цвета. *Эпоксимис ''Эпоксимис ''- трансформирующее заклинание, связывающее два объекта вместе. *Уничтожающее заклинание '''Уничтожающее заклинание ''(Делетриус)'' - формула заклинания, используемого для разрушения объекта. Также может быть использовано для стирания тени последнего использованного палочкой заклинания. thumb|220x220px|Семья Уизли устанавливает палатку *Эректо Эректо ''- заклинание, выпрямляющее объект и заставляющее его встать. *Глаз кролика, гудение струны арфы, пусть вода превратится в ром 'Глаз кролика, гудение струны арфы, пусть вода превратится в ром '''- трансфигурационное заклинание, предположительно, превращающее воду в ром. Неизвестно, настоящее оно или нет, хотя, учитывая, что Шеймус смог превратить воду в слабенький чай - возможно, настоящее, но не исполненно верно. *Чары фальшивой памяти Чары фальшивой памяти ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- заклинание, используемое волшебниками, чтобы создать жертве фальшивые воспоминания без осознания жертвой их фальшивости. Чары отличны от чар Памяти, которые стирают последние воспоминания, в то время как эти добавляют новые. *Чары облегчения веса Чары облегчения веса ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - чары, делающие тяжёлые объекты легче. *Фианто Дури ''Фианто Дури - защитные чары, которые, основываясь на этимологии, усиливают защитные заклинания и, возможно, объекты в целом, схожим с ''Дуро ''образом. *Чары Доверия Чары Доверия ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) - комплекс чар, используемых для сокрытия секретной информации в сердце реципиента чар, называемого Хранителем Тайны. Информация недоступна, пока Хранитель Тайны не решит её раскрыть, и только этот человек может это сделать. thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует [[Инсендио|''Инсендио'']] *Создающее огонь заклинание Создающее огонь заклинание ''(Инсендио)'' - создаёт вспышку пламени на кончике палочки заклинателя; может поражать предметы. *Огненная верёвка Существует заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна), которое создаёт длинное, тонкое пламя из кончика волшебной палочки, которым можно связать, поймать или, вероятно, ранить врага способом, схожим с верёвкой. *Приклепляющие чары 'Прикрепляющие чары (вербальная формула неизвестна) - заклинание, крепящее предмет в определённом месте. Эффект схож с чарами Вечного Приклеивания, но, скорее всего, обратим. Может быть другим названием Приклеивающих чар. *Чары заморозки огня '''Чары заморозки огня ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- чары, меняющие эфффект огня так, что вместо обжигающего ощущения будет чувствоваться лишь тёплый летний ветерок. Субъект почувствует лёгкое щекочущее ощущение. *Плавающие чары Плавающие чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - одна из множества менее сильных вариаций чар левитации, как Парящие чары или Ракетные чары. Позволяет цели парить в воздухе. *Чары полёта Эти чары (вербальная формула неизвестна) - заклинание, накладываемое на объект и позволяющий оному летать. Накладываются на мётлы и ковры-самолёты. *Чары, связанные с едой Чары, связанные с едой '- категория чар, связанных с магическим приготовлением еды. *Замёрзни! 'Замёрзни! - чары, из-за которых лёд распространяется по конечностям, прикоснувшимя к тврдой поверхности, прикрепляя их к ней. thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует [[Иммобулюс|''Иммобулюс'' на уроке ЗОТИ]] *Замораживающие чары Замораживающие чары ''(Иммобулус) ''- заклинания, которые могут быть использованы, чтобы заморозить или заставить цель замереть тем или иным путём, например, вызывав лёд или не дать цели двигаться. Часто используются в дуэлях, часть изучается на уроках чар в Хогвартсе. *Замораживающее заклинание Замораживающее заклинание ''(Глациус)'' - замораживающие чары, вызывающие лёд, идущий от кончика палочки, который может погасить огонь, создать ледяные блоки и остудить саламандр. *Меховое заклинание Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) используется, чтобы покрыть жертву шерстью. *Глациус Дуо 'Глациус Дуо '''- чары, используемые, по большей части, в дуэлинге для замораживания противника во льду. Это более мощная версия Глациуса, но не такая мощная, как Глациус Триа. *Глациус Триа ''Глациус Триа ''- чары, используемые, по большей части, в дуэлинге для замораживания противника. Это самая эффективная версия Глациуса, более мощная, чем Глациус Уно и Глациус Дуо. *Глиссео ''Глиссео ''- это формула чар, которые могут быть использованы для траснформации ступенек в гладкую поверхность. Они, скорее всего, старые, так как использовались ещё в средневековье. *Выдалбливающее заклинание Выдалбливающее заклинание ''(Дефодио) ''- чары, используемые для выламывания кусков из земли или камня. *Захватывающие чары Захватывающие чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - это чары, позволяющие легче удерживать объект, к которому они применены. *Чары роста Чары роста ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - чары, увеличивающие физические размеры цели; неизвестно, увеличиваются ли эти чары клетки организма/предмета, или же создают больше клеток, чтобы увеличить размер объекта. *Чары роста волос Чары роста волос ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- чары, позволяющие быстро вырастить потерянные волосы. *Чары утолщения волос Чары утолщения волос ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - чары, позволяющие волосам очень быстро вырасти длинным и толстыми. *Пламя в руке Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' используется, чтобы вызвать пламя, которое можно держать в руке без риска обжечься. *Затвердевающие чары Затвердевающие чары ''(Дуро'') ''- чары, окаменяющие цель. *Хармониа Нектере Пассус 'Хармониа Нектере Пассус '''- формула заклинания, использующегося для починки сломанного Исчезательного шкафа и улучшения его внешнего вида (как сделал Драко). *Чары Гербивикус Чары Гербивикус ''(Гербивикус)'' - чары, используемые для быстрого ускорения роста растений и цветения цветов. thumb|220x220px|На Карте Мародёров используются Идентифицирующие чары *Иденцифицирующие чары Идентифицирующие чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - чары, которые, будучи наложенными на карту, позволяют её владельцу отследить передвижение каждого человека в каждом месте, отмеченном на карте, через обозначение точками, движущимися по пергаменту. *Чары обращения Чары обращения ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - это то, что, по словам профессора Локхарта, он использовал для лечения вервольфа Вагга Вагга. *Тормозные чары Хортон-Кейтч Тормозные чары Хортон-Кейтч ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) были запатентованы Базилем Хортоном и Рандольфом Кейтчем. Они позволяют мётлам тормозить более точно. *Чары горячего воздуха 'Чары горячего воздуха (вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- чары, выпускающие поток горячего воздуха из палочки заклинателя. *Чары Перевёрнутых Часов 'Чары Перевёрнутых Часов '(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - очень опасное и нестабильное заклинание, которое может быть использовано, чтобы обратить время вспрять на пять часов. *Парящие чары '''Парящие чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - одна из множества менее сильных вариаций чар левитации, которая позволяет объекту парить в воздухе какое-то время. [[Файл:Homenum Revelio.png|thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует Гоменум Ревелио, чтобы проверить, одни ли они на Гриммолд Плейс ]] *Чары выявления человеческого присутствия Чары выявления человеческого присутствия ''(Гоменум Ревелио)'' - формула чар, обнаруживающих пристуствие человека в окружающем пространстве. *Иллегибилус ''Иллегибилус ''- это заклинание, используемое, чтобы сделать текст неразборчивым. *Чары Импертурбабл Чары Импертурбабл ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- заклинание, создающее магический барьер на цели, например, на двери. *Чары Импервиус Чары Импервиус ''(Импервиус)'' - чары, делающие предмет водостойким. *Инсендио Дуо ''Инсендио Дуо ''- это элементарные чары, вызывающие пламя. *Инсендио Триа Инсендио Триа '- чары, вызывающие пламя. *Заклинание Информус 'Заклинание Информус ''(Информус) ''- чары, добавляющие страницу с информацией, в зависимости от зачарованного существа, в Фолио Брути заклинателя. *Сигнальные чары Сигнальные чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- заклинание, определяющее наличие вторженцев и оповещающее о них. Аналог маггловской сигнализации. *Чары невидимости Чары невидимости ''(вербальная формула неивзестна)'' - заклинание, делающее определённое место невидимым. *Заклинание невидимости Заклинание невидимости ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' - заклинание, делающее определённое место невидимым. thumb|220x220px|Спицы вяжут сами * Вяжущие чары Вяжущие чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) '' - используются для зачарования вязальных спиц, чтобы они выполняли свою задачу самостоятельно. *Лакарнум Инфламаре ''Лакарнум Инфламаре ''- формула чар, используемых для поджигания мантии мага путём выбрасывания огненного шара из палочки заклинателя. thumb|220x220px|Волдеморт использует Легилименцию на Гарри Поттере *Заклинание Легилименции Заклинание Легилименции ''(Легилименс)'' позволяет заклинателю использовать легилименцию; иными словами, проникнуть в разум жертвы, позволяя заклинателю просматривать воспоминания, эмоции и мысли. [[Файл:Levitation.gif|thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует Вингардиум Левиоса на уроке чар]] *Чары левитации Чары левитации '(Вингардиум Левиоса) - чары, используемые, чтобы заставить объект летать или левитировать. *Заклинание левитации 'Заклинание левитации ''(Левиосо)'' - чары, позволяющие левитировать объекты. *Либераре ''Либераре ''- чары, отпирающие дверь. thumb|220x220px|Волдеморт использует заклинание молнии, забрав Старшую Палочку *Заклинание молнии Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) используется, чтобы выстрелить молнией ослепительно белого цвета в небо, в сопровождении некоторого треска, с которым создаётся большое количество электричества. *Античары к Туману Лимбо Эти 'античары используются против Тумана Лимбо, чтобы подвергнуться его эффекту. Чтобы наложить это заклинание, нужно убрать все потенциально мешающие вещи, как шарфы и бижутерия. thumb|220x220px|Северус Снейп использует Коллопортус *Запирающее заклинание '''Запирающее заклинание ''(Коллопортус)'' - чары, накладываемые на замок или закрытую дверь, чтобы исключить возможность открытия вручную. *Передвигающие чары Передвигающие чары ''(Локомотор)'' - чары, позволяющие волшебнику приподнять цель на несколько дюймов от земли и затем двигать её в любом направлении. *Чары Люмос Дуо Чары Люмос Дуо ''(Люмос Дуо)'' - современная вариация чар света. Создаёт интенсивный источник света из палочки, соединяющий палочку заклинателя и цель чар. *Люмос Максима ''Люмос Максима ''- формула чар, которые могут быть использованы для создания слепящей вспышки белого света, исходящего из кончика волшебной палочки. [[Файл:Lumos Solem.gif|thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует Люмос Солем ''против дьявольских силков]] *Люмос Солем 'Люмос Солем '''- формула чар, используемых для создания очень яркого, широкого светового луча, который может быть теплее обычного света. thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует Чары Памяти, чтобы защитить родителей от Пожирателей Смерти *Чары Памяти Чары Памяти, 'также известные как 'Чары Памяти Локхарта или Чары Забвения ''(Обливиэйт)'' - заклинание, которое может быть использовано для стирания воспоминаний из чьего-то разума. thumb|220x220px|Альбус Дамблдор использует мощные чары починки *Чары починки Чары починки, 'также известные как 'Восстанавливающие чары (Репаро) - чары, которыми можно полностью восстановить сломанный объект. *Чары Меропы Гонт Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) ''- чары, используемые, чтобы оттолкнуть то, на чём заклинатель их использовал, отбросив объект от него. *Метео Реканто ''Метео Реканто ''- формула заклинания, предположительно отменяющее эффекты чар, модифицирующих погоду, таких как Атмосферные чары. *Туман Министерства Магии Туман Министерства Магии '''- запатентованные чары, используемые Министерством Магии, чтобы сокрыть определённые места от маггловских взглядов. *Мобилиарбус ''Мобилиарбус ''- формула чар, используемых для левитации и передвижения растений и деревьев. *Мобиликорпус ''Мобиликорпус ''- формула заклинания, используемого для передвижения тел тех, кто не может идти. *Чары Муффлиато '''Чары Муффлиато (Муффлиато) - чары, используемые для забивания слуха любого человека вблизи от заклинателя неразборчивым жужжащим звуком. *Магглоотталкивающие чары Магглоотталкивающие чары ''(Репелло Магглетум)'' - чары, отталкивающие магглов от какого-то места. *Чары заметания следов Чары заметания следов (вербальная формула неизвестна) – заклинание, которое Гермиона Грейнджер использовала для удаления следов шагов со снега. *Обскуро ''Обскуро ''– формула чар, используемых для ослепления жертвы путём создания непроглядываемое тьмы вокруг неё. [[Файл:Oculus reparo.gif|thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует Окулус Репаро, чтобы починить очки Гарри Поттера]] *Окулус Репаро 'Окулус Репаро – формула одного из вариантов чар Починки, используемого для починки сломанных очков. *Сезам, откройся Сезам, откройся! – формула заклинания, используемого для вырывания дверей из петель и разбивания их в щепки. *Открывающие чары Открывающие чары ''(Аберто)'' используются для открывания таких предметов, как двери и окна. *Упакуй Упакуй! – формула заклинания, используемого для самоупаковывания вещей в сундук. *Заклинание запечатывания пергамента Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' запечатывает свёрнутый пергамент так, что никто, кроме заклинателя не может его открыть для прочтения. *Партис Темпорус Чары Партис Темпорус временно разделяют объект в том месте, куда указывает заклинатель, создавая щель в предмете. thumb|220x220px|Луна Лавгуд использует Чары Патронуса в Выручай-комнате *Чары Патронуса Чары Патронуса (Экспекто Патронум) ''– самые известные и одни из могущественнейших защитных чар, известных волшебникам. *Чары Вечного Приклеивания 'Чары Вечного Приклеивания (вербальная формула неизвестна)'' – заклинание, магически прикрепляющее один объект к другому. *Пиертотум Локомотор 'Пиертотум Локомотор – чары, анимирующие объект. *Размещающие чары Размещающие чары (вербальная формула неизвестна) – заклинание, помещающее объект в или на определённое место без необходимости волшебнику делать это физически. *Портаберто Портаберто ''– заклинание, используемое для сбивания замка с двери. thumb|220x220px|Портключ в действии *Портус ''Портус ''– формула чар, превращающих обычный предмет в портключ. *Приор Инкантато ''Приор Инкантато – заклинание, используемое для проверки последнего заклинания, созданного с помощью волшебной палочки. *Протеевы чары Протеевы чары (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, связывающие несколько объектов вместе на основе их общности. thumb|220x220px|Защитные чары на Хогвартсе * Защитные чары Защитные чары – заклинания, используемые для защиты места, которое заклинатель хочет защитить. *Протего Дуо Протего Дуо – формула чар, используемых для защиты заклинателя от физических и магических атак. *Протего хоррибилис Протего хоррибилис – формула более мощной версии Щитовых чар, защищающих большое пространство от сильной тёмной магии. [[Файл:Protego Maxima.gif|thumb|220x220px|Гораций Слагхорн использует Протего Максима, чтобы защитить Хогвартс]] *Протего Максима Протего Максима ''– более мощная версия Щитовых чар. *Протего Тоталум ''Протего Тоталум – формула защитных чар, используемых для защиты определённого места на протяжении какого-то времени. *Приглушающие чары Приглушающие чары (Квиетус) – чары, используемые для приглушения звуков. *Красные искры Красные искры ''(Перикулум)'' – заклинание, используемое для выстреливания красными искрами из кончика волшебной палочки. thumb|220x220px|Чары долива используются, чтобы наполнить бокалы шампанским *Чары долива Чары долива (вербальная формула неизвестна) используются для восполнения жидкости в ёмкости, на которую они нацелены. *Восстанавливающие чары Восстанавливающие чары (также известные как чары починки) – заклинания, используемые для восстановления объекта. *Отталкивающие чары Отталкивающие чары (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, используемые для отталкивания маленьких объектов, чтобы те не убежали. *Репелло Инимикум Репелло Инимикум – чары, которые в комбинации с Протего Максима и Фианто Дури создают практически неприступный магический защитный барьер вокруг места, которое заклинатель хочет защитить. *Выявляющие чары Выявляющие чары (Апарециум) ''– чары, заставляющие невидимые чернила или скрытые послания проявиться. *Чары Ревелио 'Чары Ревелио''' (Ревелио) – чары, используемые для обнаружения скрытых объектов. [[Файл:Riddikulus.gif|thumb|220x220px|Невилл Лонгботтом использует Риддикулус ''на уроке ЗОТИ]] *Риддикулус 'Риддикулус '– чары, используемые для защиты от боггарта. *Ракетные чары 'Ракетные чары''' (вербальная формула неизвестна) – одни из множества менее сильных вариаций чар левитации, как Парящие чары или Плавающие чары. *Заклинание Запечатанной Комнаты Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' позволяет волшебнику запечатать комнату так, что только он сможет войти внутрь. *Рост роз Рост роз (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, заставляющие розовые кусты расти необычайно быстро. *Заклинание создания соуса Это неизвестное заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' использовала Молли Уизли в августе 1994, чтобы создать немного соуса в кастрюле, чтобы сделать ужин для своей семьи, Гарри Поттера и Гермионы Грейнджер. *Определяющее заклинание Скарпина Определяющее заклинание Скарпина (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, используемые для точного определения ингредиентов, входящих в зелье. *Очищающие чары Очищающие чары ''(Скорджифай)'' – бытовые чары, вероятно, чистящее заклинание, используемое для очистки объекта, схожее с Тергео. *Заклинание акваланга Заклинание акваланга (вербальная формула неизвестна) – Подводные чары, используемые для дыхания под водой вместо использования аппарата подводного дыхания или каких-либо менее убедительных вариантов (вроде жаброслей или чар головного пузыря). *Охранное заклинание Охранное заклинание (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, используемые для предотвращения вторжения в определённое место (например, в закрытый магазин). *Чары Хватай-и-тяни Чары Хватай-и-тяни (Карпе Ретрактум) – чары, создающие втягивающуюся обратно магическую верёвку из света. *Режущие чары Режущие чары ''(Диффиндо)'' – чары, используемые, чтобы точно и аккуратно разрезать что-то. thumb|220x220px|Кингсли Шеклболт использует Щитовые чары, чтобы защитить Гарри, Рона и Гермиону *Щитовые чары Щитовые чары ''(Протего)'' – термин, относящийся к нескольким вариантам чар. Они создают магический барьер, отражающий физические атаки и заклинания, чтобы защитить человека или место. *Уменьшающие чары Уменьшающие чары ''(Редуцио)'' – чары, позволяющие волшебнику уменьшить размеры целы, внешне и внутренне. *Чары молчания Чары молчания (Силенцио) – чары, заставляющие жертву молчать какое-то время, работающие и на животных, и на разумных существах. *Чары Скурж Чары Скурж (Скурж)' – чары, используемые для удаления клейкой зелёной эктоплазмы, создаваемой привидениями. thumb|220x220px|Рон Уизли поражён чарами блевания слизнями *Чары блевания слизнями Чары блевания слизнями (Слагулус Эрукто) – чары, заставляющие жертву изрыгать слизней и слизть примерно десять минут. *Заклинание дымовой завесы Заклинание дымовой завесы ''(Фумос)'' – заклинание, используемое для создания защитного облака дыма из кончика волшебной палочки. thumb|220x220px|Рон Уизли невербально и неосознанно создал снежинки заклинанием создания снежинок *Заклинание создания снежинок Эти неизвестные чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) относятся к чарам, изменяющим погоду, и создают снег. *Смягчающие чары 'Смягчающие чары (Спонджифай) – заклинание, смягчающее целевую область или объект, делая их эластичными и упругими. *Чары Сомнамбула '''Чары Сомнамбула (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары с неизвестной формулой, используемые для передвижения бессознательных людей (дают причину подозревать сомнабулизм). *Чары Сонороус Чары Сонороус (вербальная формула неизвестна) – заклинание, создающее громкий рык, исходящий из волшебной палочки. *Специалис Ревелио 'Специалис Ревелио – формула заклинания, позволяющего заклинателю обнаружить любые чары или проклятия. *Заклинание для роста ног Это заклинание ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, используемые для роста ног объекта. *Приклеивающие чары 'Приклеивающие чары (вербальная формула неизвестна)'' – обратимое заклинание, удерживающее объект на месте. thumb|220x220px|Гарри, Рон и Гермиона используют Ступефай против Пожирателей Смерти *Оглушающее заклятие Оглушающее заклятие ''(Ступефай), также известное как 'Оглушатель''' или Ошеломляющие чары – чары, приводящие жертву в бессознательное состояние и останавливающие движущиеся объекты. *Ступефай Дуо ''Ступефай Дуо ''– более сильная версия Оглушающего заклинания. *Самостоятельные чары Самостоятельные чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна) – заклинание с неизвестным эффектом. *Приманивающие чары 'Приманивающие чары (Акцио)'' – чары, призывающие находящийся на расстоянии объект в руки заклинателя. *Чары сверхчувствительности Чары сверхчувствительности'' (вербальная формула неизвестна)'' – чары самозачарования (так как заклинатель использует их на себе). *Чары стрижки когтей Чары стрижки когтей'' (вербальная формула неизвестна)'' – чары, вероятно, обрезающие когти когтистых животных. По большей части, используются при уходе за драконами. *Заклинание заварки чая При использовании этого заклинания ''(вербальная формула неизвестна), чайник почти сразу закипает и выпускает пар, после чего начинает готовить напиток. *Тергео 'Тергео '– формула чистящего заклинания, используемого для удаления любых жидкостей, таких как кровь, грязь или жир, с объекта. *Гибель воров 'Гибель воров''' (вербальная формула неизвестна) – одни из множества защитных чар, работающих в Гринготтсе. *Чары щекотки Чары щекотки (Риктусемпра), также известные как чары Риктусемпра – заклинание, заставляющие жертвы захлёбываться смехом. *Заклинание уменьшения зубов Заклинание уменьшения зубов ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' – чары, уменьшающие чьи-либо зубы. *След След ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' – чары, накладываемые на волшебников младше семнадцати лет. *Чары зонтика Чары зонтика (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, создающие прозрачный зонтик из кончика палочки. *Чары неразбиваемости Чары неразбиваемости'' (вербальная формула неизвестна) – чары, делающие объект неразбиваемым. *Подводные чары 'Подводные чары''' – термин, используемый в отношении чар, используемых только под водой. *Чары невидимого расширения Чары невидимого расширения, или просто расширяющие чары (Капациус Экстремис) – чары, расширяющие внутренне пространство целевого объекта без влияния на его внешние размеры. thumb|220x220px|Гермиона Грейнджер использует Открывающие чары, чтобы сбежать от Аргуса Филча *Открывающие чары Открывающие чары, также известные как Друг Воров (Алохомора) – чары, разблокирующие и открывающие двери и окна, не защищённые магией. **Заклятие ненаносимости *Заклятие ненаносимости является к умышленным сокрытием определённых мест по всему миру. Ненаносимые места или магически скрыты от взглядов, или просто удалены с карт. *Вердиллиус Вердиллиус – чары, при применении которых на кончике палочки появляется вспышка, источается зелёный свет, искры и дым, чтобы навредить врагу. *Чары Вердимилиус Чары Вердимилиус(Вердимилиус) – чары, создающие зелёную вспышку из кончика палочки (искры). *Заклинание Вердимилиус Дуо Заклинание Вердимилиус Дуо (Вердимилиус Дуо) – чары, создающие зелёные или красные вспышки из кончика палочки. *Вердимилиус Триа Вердимилиус Триа – формула чар, создающих зелёные вспышки из кончика волшебной палочки (искры или электрические заряды). *Вермиллиус Вермиллиус ''– чары, испускающие из кончика палочки красные и оранжевые искры. *Вермиллиус Дуо ''Вермиллиус Дуо – формула чар, создающих красные искры и электрические заряды. *Вермиллиус Триа Вермиллиус Триа – формула чар, создающих красные искры. *Уксус в вино Эти чары ''(вербальная формула неизвестна)'' используются для превращения уксуса в вино. *Ваддивази ''Ваддивази ''– формула чар, используемые для выстрела тем, чем хочет заклинатель, в цель или жертву. *Чары гашения палочки Чары гашения палочки (Нокс) – заклинание, гасящее свет на кончике волшебной палочки заклинателя. thumb|220x220px|Гарри Поттер использует чары света *Чары света Чары света ''(Люмос) – чары, создающие свет на кончике волшебной палочки заклинателя). *Моющее заклинание Это 'заклинание (вербальная формула неизвестна) заколдовывает посуду, чтобы она мылась сама. thumb|220x220px|Гарри Поттер использует заклинание создания воды в Кристальной Пещере *Заклинание создания воды '''Заклинание создания воды, также известное как заклинание Агуаменти (Агуаменти) – чары, создающие струю прозрачной чистой воды из кончика волшебной палочки заклинателя. *Бьющие окна чары Бьющие окна чары (Финестра) — чары, разбивающие целевое окно. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания en:Charm es:Encantamiento fr:Enchantement (définition) it:Incantesimo pl:Urok Категория:Требует доработки Категория:Чары